Castel
by embracingmagic
Summary: In Regulus's fifth year at Hogwarts he unexpectedly finds himself growing closer to one of Sirius's friends. Will secrets and expectations come between them? [RegulusxRemus]
1. Chapter 1

**Regulus**

Regulus's parents had been so proud when he'd been chosen for Slytherin Prefect. It had brightened his mum up considerably. Before Regulus's letter came she had still been upset about 'that other son', as she liked to call Sirius, running away. Regulus didn't really care, he did like the Prefect Common Room though. It was really just an unused classroom with a notice board and a few couches but it was private. The other prefects usually preferred to hang out with their friends in their house common rooms so Regulus was usually alone which was how he liked it.

He was sitting in the common room working through his potions homework when the door opened.

Regulus frowned as Remus Lupin walked in and sat down on a couch on the other side of the common room. Admittedly, Lupin didn't seem as bad as the rest of Sirius's friends, but still, he was Sirius's friend. Regulus hadn't seen much of his brother this year, a part of him wanted to ask Lupin how he was doing since he'd ran away but he didn't. Lupin probably wouldn't tell him anyway. He wondered why Lupin was here, was he sick of the other Gryffindors?

Lupin looked over and noticed Regulus staring before he could look away.

"Oh, hello Regulus, I didn't see you there before. You're a prefect this year?"

Regulus nodded.

"That's great, your parents must have been proud."

Regulus frowned, was Lupin insulting his parents? "Yes, they were," he said defiantly.

Lupin smiled at him. Regulus was confused, he didn't know if he was being teased or not, it made him uncomfortable. "Umm, I'm going to go back to my common room," he said.

"OK," Lupin just kept on smiling.

* * *

Regulus should have known Dumbledore would pull something like this. 'Oh did you hear Regulus Black's brother ran away in the holidays? Wouldn't it be hilarious if we made him do rounds with one of his brother's best friends!' Regulus looked across at Lupin, he doubted he was happy about it either but at least he wasn't trying to hex him. They walked through the dark castle in silence, every creek and grown the castle made seemed so loud.

There was a sudden shuffling sound.

"What was that?" Regulus stopped walking and instinctively angled his body behind Lupin's.

"It's OK," Lupin said, "it's nothing to be scared of, just people out of bed."

"I wasn't scared," Regulus muttered as Lupin approached a nearby classroom door.

Lupin ignored him. "Please be dressed," he muttered before opening the classroom door and walking in. Regulus hurried after him.

Two Ravenclaw students sprung away from each other. Luckily Lupin got his wish and they were both fully dressed.

"Errr," one of the Ravenclaws said. Regulus rolled his eyes, weren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?

"Just go," Lupin said, "and if you get caught we never saw you!"

The Ravenclaws quickly fled the room. "Thanks Remus," one of them said.

Regulus looked at Lupin when they were gone. "Aren't we supposed to report them?" he asked.

"It's OK to bend the rules every now and again," Lupin said. "I thought you were a Slytherin?"

Regulus frowned, he wondered again if Lupin was teasing him or being friendly. Then Lupin laughed and Regulus found himself smiling back.

* * *

Regulus was not having a good day. He was tired from rounds last night, then some Hufflepuff idiot had spilt a half-finished potion all over him in potions class. He had been on his way to the prefects bathroom when he had ran into Avery and Mulciber.

"Haven't seen you in the common room Black," Avery said. "You turned blood traitor like your big brother?"

"Na, he'd actually have to have friends to be a blood traitor," Mulciber said. "He's probably just been hanging out in the kitchens with the house elves. They're the only friends he has."

That insult hit a little too close to home. "Fuck off," Regulus snapped. He immediately wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

Avery and Mulciber laughed. "Oh Black, I do love it when you talk dirty," Avery said mockingly.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" Mulciber pointed his wand at Regulus. The Jelly Legs Jinx. Regulus felt his legs wobble and then give way. Mulciber caught him under the armpits and held him up before he hit the ground. Avery stepped forward and punched him hard in the ribs. Regulus felt the air rush out of his lungs as Mulciber released him and let him drop to the ground.

"Bye Black! Talk later!" The two older Slytherins walked away laughing.

Regulus sat on the ground trying to gasp air back into his lungs and stop the tears that were starting to fall from him eyes. He was thankful the tears had at least waited until Avery and Mulciber had left before they started falling.

As soon as he thought his legs could support his weight Regulus pushed himself up and continued on his way to the prefect bathroom.

He was hurrying through the door when he crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Regulus?"

Of course, of all the prefects he could have crashed into it had to be Lupin. He was mortified when he felt his eyes start to fill with tears again. He tried to stop them but unfortunately that made them fall faster.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lupin said gently. He placed what was probably supposed to be a comforting hand on Regulus's side but it made Regulus flinch away.

"What happened?" Lupin took his hands away.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You're hurt … and wet."

Regulus huffed a small laugh and reached up to dry his eyes.

"Come on," Lupin led him into the bathroom giving Regulus no choice but to follow. "Sit down," he nodded towards a bench, "let me see."

Regulus glared but did what Lupin said. He moved his cloak to the side and carefully lifted up his top. He glanced down and saw his ribs had started to bruise. Lupin dropped to his knees in front of Regulus and gently reached out to touch his ribs.

"So why are you wet?"

"I had potions and … ow!"

"Sorry." Lupin didn't sound sorry.

"Anderson, that idiot Hufflepuff, spilt his potion all over me."

Lupin stood up. "I don't think your ribs are broken, you should still go to the hospital wing though."

"Please," Regulus said, "I've been hit much harder than that."

Lupin didn't say anything for a moment. "Do you want me to find one of your friends?"

Regulus snorted. "Might be hard, I don't have any of those."

Lupin hesitated. "What about Sirius?"

Regulus laughed bitterly.

"He'd want to know Regulus, he'd want to go after whoever hit you himself."

"That would just make it harder for me," Regulus said. And it would be even worse if Sirius found out and just didn't care, Regulus thought. He and Sirius had been so close as kids but then when Sirius came to Hogwarts everything had changed. Regulus had thought things might get better the next year when it was his turn to come too but if anything it had gotten worse. Sirius didn't want anything to do with Regulus after he was sorted into Slytherin. Now that Sirius had ran away from home they were practically strangers.

Lupin looked unsure.

"I'm fine Lupin, I'm just going to go back to the common room and study."

"At least let me come with you then, just to keep an eye on you."

Regulus looked at Lupin carefully, he couldn't see anything mocking in his face, only sincerity. He nodded, "OK then."

* * *

It wasn't as awkward as it should have been, sitting alone in silence with one of Sirius's friends. Lupin was actually seemed nice, and he was busy reading so the silence wasn't awkward.

Regulus was trying to concentrate on his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. Growing up a Black had given him a good understanding of all kinds of dark spell but he didn't know as much about dark creatures.

Lupin must have noticed his confused face. "Do you need some help?" he asked.

Regulus almost said no but Lupin had been nothing but nice to him so far. "I don't understand the difference between ghosts and poltergeists," Regulus admitted. "Our professor said poltergeists are different because they don't have a physical form but Peeves is a poltergeist and he does have a physical form."

"You're right," Lupin said, "some poltergeists do have a physical form. The main difference is that unlike ghosts, poltergeists were never human."

"Oh, thank you."

"That's OK. My father actually use to investigate spirits and Boggarts. I think we visited almost every haunted castle in Brittan when I was younger."

"Really?" for some reason Regulus imagined Lupin's parents both had muggle jobs.

Lupin went on to tell Regulus stories about his time spent in haunted castles. Regulus laughed as Lupin told him about a ghost who had convinced all the painting in his castle that the Lupin's were art dealers and had come to sell them. "And so as soon as we walked in they all started pulling faces and getting into ridiculous poses so we thought no one would want to buy them."

"That's funny. I wish I'd have seem that."

Lupin smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I should actually get going if you're sure you're OK?"

Regulus nodded. "I'm fine Lupin."

"OK, Bye Regulus."

"Bye"

* * *

Regulus found himself actually looking forward to patrol that night. He tried not to think too much about why that was. His head popped up when he heard the prefect common room doors open.

"You're not Lupin."

James Potter was standing in the doorway. "Very well spotted Black. Moony said his patrol partner was a Slytherin, I suppose you're better than Snivellus … just."

Regulus clenched his jaw. "You're not allowed in here," he said.

"Oh relax Black, I'm not trying to take over your special little common room, I'm here to do patrol."

"You're … What?"

"Oh for goodness sake Black. Remus is sick, I'm doing his patrol for him. Can we go now? I have better things to do than to spend time with you."

Regulus stood with a heavy sigh. This was going to be awful.

Regulus tried to stay behind Potter to make sure he didn't get hexed. Unfortunately, it didn't work too well since Potter didn't know where they were supposed to be going.

"What the hell are you doing Black?" Potter snapped.

"Umm," Regulus flushed as he realised how awkward he must look. "Let's go this way," he hurried off, praying that Potter didn't hex him.

They walked in silence for almost ten minutes. Regulus was thinking about Lupin, he wondered if he was really sick or if he just didn't want to spend any more time with him. Regulus had thought they had been getting on earlier, maybe he was wrong.

"He's fine if you even care," Potter suddenly snapped.

"What?"

"Sirius. You haven't even asked."

"Oh, Sirius, right."

Potter just glared at him. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

Regulus clenched his jaw and kept walking, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Remus**

Remus's whole body ached. It was always like this in the lead up to the full moon. He winced as he pulled a book down from a high shelf in the library.

He saw Sirius's brother sitting alone at one of the tables and considered going over to say hi. Regulus wasn't what Remus had expected, he was shy and a bit awkward sometimes, but he certainly wasn't the pure-blood obsessed weakling Sirius had made him out to be. Remus hesitated but decided to go over.

"Hi Regulus."

Regulus looked up, the seemed to be trying to read him. Remus wished he knew what was going on in his head.

"Hello," Regulus finally said looking back to his work.

It was better than nothing. Remus wondered if Regulus had a problem talking to a half-blood like him in public. He sat down anyway, he desperately wanted to solve the mystery of who Regulus Black really was.

"You weren't on patrol last night," Regulus said.

Wait was Regulus mad about that? It was hardly his fault with the full moon coming up. He probably could have warned Regulus about James though. James hadn't said much about how the patrol had went besides a quick 'your brother's a twat' to Sirius. Maybe they had fought?

"I wasn't feeling well," Remus said.

Regulus was quite for a moment.

"Will you be back tonight or will I be patrolling with Potter again?"

"No, I'm er … still sick but James is busy too."

"So who am I patrolling with? Wait … not …" Regulus looked horrified.

It took Remus a moment to figure out why and then he laughed. "No, not Sirius either. You're with Snape tonight."

Regulus relaxed. "Oh, good."

Remus watched as Regulus went back to work. Some of his mannerisms were similar to Sirius's but he was so different. For one thing Sirius wouldn't be caught dead studying alone in the library.

"What are you working on?" Remus asked.

"My potions essay, we've been learning about …"

Remus never got to hear what they were learning about because Regulus suddenly cut himself off with a nervous look towards the library door way. Remus looked to see Sirius standing there leaning against the door way. He raised an eyebrow when he caught Remus's eye.

"Err, I should go," Remus said. Regulus had already turned his attention back to his school work. "Bye Regulus."

* * *

Sirius was waiting for him outside the library. "What was that?" he asked.

"We were just talking," Remus said as they started walking.

"Aha," Sirius sounded doubtful.

"He's my patrol partner, I was just letting him know I wouldn't be there tonight."

"Oh," Sirius said. "I forgot it was a full moon tonight."

Remus looked at Sirius stunned. How could he just forget? It must be nice not having your life revolve around the moon cycles. Remus didn't like where his thoughts were heading, it was hardly Sirius's fault.

"Why were you in the library anyway?" Remus asked, "actually thinking of borrowing a book?"

"Never," Sirius said, "just looking for my favourite nerd, figured you'd be in the library."

Remus smiled as Sirius flung an arm around his shoulder. After all these years Remus still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found friends that accepted him.

His good mood lasted until Severus Snape found them.

"Why have you been excused from rounds Lupin?" he asked abruptly.

"That's none of your business Snivellus," Sirius snapped.

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius and Snape started trading insults.

"I hate that guy," Sirius said as Sanpe finally stormed away. "We need to think of a good prank for him."

Remus sighed. "Sure Sirius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Remus**

Remus stormed into the prefect common room, he didn't want to be around the Gryffindors at the moment, especially Sirius. He'd trusted him completely, only to have that trust thrown back in his face. Did Sirius not understand what would happen to him if his secret got out? Not to mention what could have happened to Snape. Remus threw his book bag into the corner startling Regulus who he had only just noticed was in the common room too.

"Are you OK?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

Was he? Well, Snape wasn't going to say anything, Dumbledore had seen to that. His friend's betrayal was harder to deal with.

"I'm fine," Remus muttered. "I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh, umm I can go," Regulus looked uncomfortable and started to stand up.

Remus realised his mistake. "No! I didn't mean … please stay. I just meant I didn't want to be …" _around your brother_ , "in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Oh," Regulus sat back down and stared at him. Remus wondered if Regulus was trying to figure him out the same way he was trying to figure out Regulus. "Did you have a fight with your friends?"

Remus sighed. "Yes." He didn't say anything else. Regulus was the last person he should be complaining about Sirius to.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Regulus asked shyly. "It's from Honeydukes."

"Oh, OK. Thank you." Remus went and sat next to the younger boy as he pulled a cellophane wrapped bag of chocolates out from his book bag.

"You're welcome. Kreacher says that there's nothing better than chocolate for making people feel better."

"Kreacher's your House Elf?" Remus thought he'd heard the name from Sirius.

"Yeah," Regulus flushed. "He's kind of my best friend too. Pathetic isn't it."

"I don't think it's pathetic," Remus said honestly. "House Elves are much more intelligent than most wizards realise. I've never understood the way some pure-blood families treat their elves. It's actually really nice to hear that you consider yours a friend".

Regulus looked at Remus in surprise before he smiled brightly. There was something different about this smile. Remus's heart quickened as he realised it was the first time Regulus had smiled at him without any hint of distrust hiding in his eyes. He was surprised to find he really liked it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Remus spent more and more time with Regulus while avoiding Sirius like the plague. He had started talking to James and Peter again, they had had nothing to do with it after all, in-fact everything would have been much worse if not for James. Still, he avoided the Gryffindor Common Room. Most evenings Remus could be found hanging out with Regulus in the Prefect Common Room. Regulus had been letting his guard down more and more lately and Remus had learnt a lot about him. He found out that even though he wasn't shy anymore, he was still quite. He was very talented at potions and spellcasting, but struggled more with theory. He liked to read and was a talented flyer. Most importantly he was kind, caring, and not at all like how Sirius had described him. Remus found that he was no longer spending time with Regulus because he was trying to figure out the mystery around him but instead because he genuinely liked Regulus's company.

That evening found them once again in the Prefect Common Room.

"My name is Remus you know."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know."

"So why do you insist on calling me Lupin?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Fine Remus, happy now?"

"Very happy."

They were silent for a moment. Remus was thinking of something that he'd seen earlier today which had bothered him.

"Hey Regulus?"

"Yes _Remus_?"

"I was just wondering … I saw you earlier talking to Avery and Mulciber, are they friends of yours?"

Remus noticed Regulus had tensed. "No, they're not my friends."

"Good."

Regulus looked at him questionably. "I just mean … you know they're into the dark arts?"

"I'm aware," Regulus said shortly.

"So why were you talking to them?"

"Why are you mad at my brother?" Regulus counted.

"Fair enough."

They went back to sitting in silence.

"Is that what this is?" Regulus asked after a moment, he looked troubled. "Are you spending time with me because you can't have the real thing? Or to get back at him for something?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Remus moved in closer to Regulus. "This has nothing to do with Sirius! I just like spending time with you!"

Regulus didn't look like he fully believed him. "OK," he said anyway.

"Actually, I've been thinking," James and Peter would probably be spending the weekend with Sirius, "do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend? We could go to Honeydukes."

Regulus looked surprised for a moment before he nodded. "Umm, OK, yeah, that'd be great."

* * *

Sirius was waiting for him when he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Truthfully, he'd already started for forgive him but he wasn't ready to let Sirius off the hook just yet.

"Can we talk?" Sirius looked so sad.

Remus nodded and the two walked back out the common room door. They were silent until they found an empty classroom.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said as soon as the door shut behind them. "I wasn't thinking at all! I only wanted to scare Snivellus, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not you!"

"Do you have any idea what would have happened to me if Dumbledore hadn't convinced Snape to keep his mouth shut?" Remus asked. "I would have had to drop out of school, I never would have been able to find a job. And what if James hadn't stopped me from hurting Snape? He could have died Sirius! I never would have been able to live with myself!"

"I'm sorry," Sirius actually looked close to tears.

"So you said," Remus snapped.

He sighed. This wasn't the way he'd wanted the conversation to go. He really had missed Sirius and he wanted to put this whole thing behind him.

"I'm still upset at you," Remus admitted, "you broke my trust, but I want to be friends again. Can we just take it slowly?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Sirius brightened considerably. "Are you going to come to the Quidditch game on the weekend? It's Hufflepuff verses Ravenclaw."

"There's Quidditch this weekend?"

Sirius looked at him in disbelief. "Wow Moony."

"I can't go anyway, I'm going to Hogsmeade with a friend."

"A friend?" Sirius looked surprised, "Who?"

"Umm …" Somehow Remus didn't think Sirius would like the answer.

Unfortunately, Sirius misread Remus's hesitation. "Wait, is it a date?" He smirked, "now you have to tell!"

"No, it's not a date," Remus said. Was it? Had he accidently asked out Sirius's brother? He had to admit he didn't hate the idea. Regulus was interesting, smart, and he was definitely good looking. Oh God.

"It's not a date," Remus repeated.

Sirius looked at him knowingly. "Right, of course not."

* * *

Hogsmeade was practically devoid of Hogwarts students most of whom had stayed behind to watch the Quidditch game. Remus noticed that Regulus seemed to relax more as they got further away from school. Was this a date? He hadn't been able to get the question out of his mind since his conversation with Sirius. Regulus seemed to be acting the same as normal so probably not. Remus didn't like the disappointment he felt at that.

"I'm not keeping you from the Quidditch game am I? I didn't realise there was one on when I asked."

"No," Regulus said. "Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't a threat to the cup this year so it doesn't really matter to me who wins."

"Oh right."

"You don't really like Quidditch, do you?" Regulus asked.

"Not really," Remus admitted. "I go to Gryffindor's games. I've seen you play before, you're good. James would never admit it but I think he likes playing against Slytherin.

"Thanks," Regulus was blushing.

They visited the potions shop, the book shop, and Honeydukes. Remus was relieved that Regulus had no interest in visiting the Shrieking Shack.

The only other Hogwarts student they saw was Snape. Snape glared at Remus before hurrying away. Remus tried not to let it get to him.

Throughout the day Remus noticed Regulus staring at him and blushing. He wondered if the younger boy had a crush on him or if he just wasn't sure how to act around other people. Remus knew he was probably one of Regulus's first friends.

By the time they got back to the school Remus wasn't ready say goodbye. They found themselves back in the Prefect Common Room sharing their Honeydukes treats.

"What do you think this one is?" Regulus was holding a light brown Bertie Bott's Bean.

"Coffee?" Remus guessed.

Regulus put the bean in his mouth. "Almond," he declared. "Here, your turn," he slid a white bean across the table.

"OK, you have to guess," Remus said.

"Marshmallow?"

Remus put the bean in his mouth and immediately screwed up his face. "Mashed Potatoes," he said.

"Could have been worse," Regulus said, "I actually thought it was onion."

"Hey!" Remus hit Regulus playfully and they both laughed.

Regulus stopped laughing. His face was so close to Remus's. Before Remus knew what was happening Regulus had closed the distance and pressed his lips against Remus's.

Remus froze and Regulus immediately jumped back.

"I'm sorry," Regulus stammered nervously. "I didn't mean to ..."

Remus cut him off by leaning back in for a real kiss. They were both smiling as they broke apart.

"You taste like potatoes," Regulus laughed.

Remus was almost offended before he remembered why. "Yeah, well who's faults that?" he said.

Remus picked out a red bean. "Do you like cherry?" he asked Regulus.

"Only one way to find out," Regulus said.

Remus grinned and put the been in him mouth. Regulus leaned back in.

"Gross that was ketchup!"

They hung out for a few hours before Remus finally made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was not surprised to find his friends waiting to ambush him.

"Moony! How was your date?" Sirius said loudly.

Remus felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh look," James said. "He's blushing! It must have went _real_ well!"

"Yeah, where have you been the last few hours?" Sirius smirked. "Snogging in a classroom somewhere?"

Sirius and James both laughed.

"No. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on my assignments in the dorm."

"We're going to find out who she is Moony," James yelled after him as he walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus**

Remus continued to spend time with Regulus in the Prefect Common Room. They studied together and talked about their homework. Remus told Regulus stories from his childhood, Regulus didn't like to talk about his home life but he did share some stories about playing games with his House Elf, and of course there was lots of snogging.

Remus wished they could spend more time together outside of the common room but James and Sirius's constant harassment made that almost impossible. Remus had taken to bringing the map with him whenever he met up with Regulus to stop the other boys from using it.

Remus was currently alone in the library catching up on some homework. He'd been stretched pretty thin lately and the approaching full moon was making things harder.

He stood up to go find a new book and tripped over his chair. He heard someone snigger and looked around suspiciously.

"Accio invisibility cloak."

Nothing happened.

"Accio Marauders Map."

A folded piece of parchment flew into Remus's hand.

"I know you're there Potter!"

Remus sighed when James didn't reveal himself. "Accio glasses."

Remus caught the glasses carefully as James finally emerged from under the invisibility cloak. "That's cheating," he said. "I need those to see."

Remus looked around to make sure no one has seen James appear. "You're the one following me," he said as he handed James's glasses back. "You don't get to be mad."

"That's fair," James sat down at Remus's table with a smirk. "You're being so mysterious about your secret girl though, can you blame us for wanting to find out who she is?"

Remus bit his lip nervously as he sat down. "Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," Remus looked away nervously.

James face softened. "Remus, you know whatever's going on we'll be there for you right?"

Remus smiled weakly. "What if it were a guy?"

"What?"

"My secret girlfriend, what if it was actually a secret boyfriend."

James looked surprised. "Oh well umm that's OK," James said. "Is that why you've been keeping it a secret?"

"That's part of the reason," Remus admitted. "You don't mind?"

"Course not Moony," he grinned, "just don't tell Sirius, he'll start to wonder why you've never hit on him before."

Remus's face fell at the mention of Sirius.

"There's something else," James observed.

Remus hesitated, James had been supportive so far and he was sick of the secrecy.

"It's Regulus," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm dating Regulus," Remus said.

"Regulus Black!" James yelled.

"Shh!" Remus hissed looking around to make sure they were still alone.

"Sorry, but Regulus! Really?"

"I like him," Remus said.

James took a deep breath. "But you've heard what Sirius says. Regulus is as obsessed with that pure-blood crap as his parents are, and he hangs around Avery and that lot, you know they're all into the Dark Arts!"

"Regulus isn't like that!" Remus defended. "He never talks about his family or being pure-blooded, and Avery isn't his friend. I think him and Mulciber bully him but he doesn't talk about that either!"

"You really like him," James observed, he didn't look pleased.

Remus nodded.

"Are you going to tell Sirius?" James asked.

Remus groaned. "Definitely not."

"OK, I guess I'll try to get him to stop the investigation into your love life. Just be careful OK."

* * *

Remus pushed Regulus off him with a small groan.

"Is everything OK?" Regulus asked.

"It's fine," Regulus groaned. "I'm just a bit sore, I don't think I'll be able to come on patrol."

"That's too bad," Regulus said. "I was looking forward to spending some alone time with you."

"We're alone now."

"It's not the same." Regulus pulled a face. "Does that mean I have to patrol with Potter again?"

"If you would rather I could ask your brother," Remus teased.

"Oh God no, Potter will do!"

Remus laughed. "Actually I need to talk to you about James," Remus said seriously. "We were just in the library and, well, he kind of knows … about us."

"Remus …"

"I know, I'm sorry!

"Sorry?" Regulus said, "What if someone finds out? What if the Slytherins find out?"

Remus froze as the implications of Regulus's words hit him.

"You're ashamed of me because I'm not pure-blood?"

"No! I just don't want them to call me a blood-traitor!"

"That's the same thing Regulus!"

"I'm not ashamed of you!" Regulus yelled. "But I can't stand up to them when they talk about that pure-blood stuff."

"Well you should!"

"Yeah like you do? I know you hate it when Sirius and Potter pick on Snape but you never try to stop them!"

"That's," Remus flatted. "That's entirely different."

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

"You just don't want to admit you wanted to keep this secret as much as I did," Regulus yelled. "You think I don't know why?"

"Enlighten me," Remus said.

"You want Sirius but you're settling for me! That's why you don't want him to find out!"

Remus laughed bitterly. He's whole body was aching, he suddenly felt exhausted.

"You think this is funny?" Regulus asked.

"I think you're being ridiculous!" Remus said.

They stared at each other in silence. Regulus eyes started to fill with tears and he turned to hide his face. Remus felt like crying too.

"I probably should just go," Remus said. He wanted his bed, everything else could wait until after the full moon. "Bye Regulus."

* * *

 **Regulus**

After the disastrous conversation with Remus, Regulus went back to hide in the Slytherin dormitories. He had always been under pressure from everyone to make up for his brother and to live up to the Black family name. He'd thought Remus was different, that he was interested in knowing Regulus, but it turned out Remus just saw him as a pure-blood obsessed Black, just like everyone else.

"Oh look everyone the little blood traitor has finally shown himself in the Slytherin common room," Mulciber's voice rang out. "What's the matter Black? The house elves finally realise you're not worth their time?"

The common room had gone quite. Some people were watching the scene with glee while others looked away awkwardly.

"I'm not a blood traitor," Regulus said

Mulciber pulled out his wand and was about to hex Regulus but was stopped by Avery holding up his hand.

"Wait," Avery said to Mulciber. "Do you mean that Black?" he said louder.

Regulus froze, he should have just ignored them "Yes," he said cautiously.

"That's good," Avery stepped closer. "You're smart Black. In a few years, when you finish school, we could use people like you."

Mulciber and Avery stepped aside letting Regulus through to the dormitory stair case. Regulus hurried past quickly. He had the feeling that even though he'd saved himself from inevitable public embarrassment he'd somehow made a huge mistake.

He crashed into Severus on the steps.

"Sorry," Regulus muttered, he tried to keep walking.

"Regulus," Severus called, stopping him. "I wanted to talk to you about what I saw in Hogsmeade."

Regulus's stomach dropped as he realised what Severus was talking about. Would he tell Avery and Mulciber that Regulus had been spending time with a Gryffindor half-blood?

"It's not what you think, I was …" Regulus's brain froze, he couldn't think of anything to say. What _could_ he possibly say?

Severus didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. "You should stay away from Remus Lupin," he said.

Regulus laughed humourlessly, "won't be a problem."

"No Regulus I mean it," Severus said. "He's dangerous."

An hour ago Regulus might have found it funny that someone who considered Avery and Mulciber friends could call Remus Lupin dangerous, but now it just made him sad.

"I mean it too Severus, I won't be seeing Lupin outside of patrols so you don't need to worry."

"That's good," Severus looked relived as he left, finally allowing Regulus to escape to his bed.

As soon as he was alone Regulus lost his faked composure and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

The next few days seemed to drag by. Regulus went about his normal routine: classes, studying, patrol, bed. He spent a lot of his time trying very hard not to think about Remus Lupin. Each time the Gryffindor invaded his thoughts Regulus made himself concentrate harder on whatever he was supposed to be doing. He was just thankful that Re … Lupin had somehow managed to have their patrol partners changed so at least they didn't have to spend any more time together.

Regulus was heading to class when he spotted his brother storming towards him, he didn't look happy, that couldn't mean anything good. Regulus turned and started walking in the other direction.

"Oi! Twat face!" Sirius called out.

Regulus froze, there was only one person Sirius could be talking to. His jaw tightened in frustration. If they were at home Regulus would have had a comeback but Sirius had the upper hand at school. Everyone here loved Sirius and hated Regulus. If Regulus said anything Sirius would embarrass him in front of everyone. People had already stopped to watch what was going on.

"Yes?" Regulus tried to get whatever this was over and done with.

"What did you do to Moony?"

Regulus's brain froze. What did that mean? Did Remus say something to Sirius? Did Potter? What did he know?

"Err … What?"

Sirius huffed in frustration and shoved Regulus, hard.

"God, you're so stupid! I said what did you do to Moony? He's been upset since whatever you did to make him switch his patrol partners, so what did you do!"

Regulus suddenly didn't care about the people watching. "I didn't do anything to him!" he snapped in frustration.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius didn't look happy. "Levicorpus!"

Regulus was hoisted into the air by his ankle. He felt his face burn and closed his eyes as he heard people around them laughing.

"What the hell Sirius!" someone said. Regulus's eyes snapped open as he recognised Remus's voice. Why did he have to be here to see this? "Let him down!"

Regulus crashed to the ground and looked up to see an angry Remus with Potter behind him.

Regulus hurried to his feet, trying to regain some dignity. The spectators had realised the fight was over and were leaving. Sirius and Remus glared at each other while Potter looked nervously between them.

"Come on Padfoot," Potter said, "let's go. I'm sure Moony has this covered." Potter swung an arm over Sirius's shoulder and walked away giving Sirius no choice but to follow. Sirius glared over his shoulder.

Remus looked nervous. He probably wanted to go after Sirius. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"I have class," Regulus said.

"Please," Remus said, he sounded desperate.

"Fine, OK then."

* * *

They walked outside. Most of the school were in class so there was no one around to see them as they sat together under a tree.

They were quite for a few tense moments.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Remus said. "I know you're not like some of the other Slytherins, and I get why you feel like you can't stand up to them. You were right, I'm the same way with Sirius and James and it's only rejection I'm afraid of from them, they would never hurt me."

"Avery and Mulciber would if they found out," Regulus said. "They would hurt both of us."

"I know," Remus said gently.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry about Potter finding out," Regulus said. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was ashamed of you. I wasn't. I know you can do so much better than me."

"That's not true Regulus, and …" Remus looked uncomfortable. "And what you said about me wanting Sirius, that's not true either. He's my friend. I want to be with you."

Regulus's heart jumped to his throat. "Even now?"

"If you still want me," Remus said.

"Of course I do," Regulus said.

They smiled at each other and Remus reached out for Regulus's hand.

They spent the rest of their class time relaxing together outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regulus**

The next night found Regulus and Remus back in their usual spot in the prefect common room. Regulus was sitting on the floor while Remus sat on a coach behind him reading a book and stroking his hair.

Regulus crawled forward and turned around to face Remus.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's a muggle book," Remus said.

"But I'm bored," Regulus whined.

Remus snorted.

"What?

"Sorry," Remus said. "You just reminded me of Sirius for a minute."

"Hey! Take that back!"

Remus laughed and stroked Regulus's face fondly. After a moment his expression changed to thoughtful.

"What?" Regulus asked.

Remus bit his lip. "Nothing," he said.

"Just tell me," Regulus whined, knowing he was acting like a child.

"I've just noticed … people seem to be picking on you less lately."

Regulus's stomach dropped. He had hoped Remus hadn't realised how he was treated by the rest his house.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Regulus," Remus grabbed his hand and gently pulled him up into the seat next to him. "Tell me."

"It's just … Avery and Mulciber. The way they've been acting lately, it frightens me."

"They've been bullying you?"

"No, that I'm used to. They're being nice," Regulus said. "The way they look at me now, it's like they think I'm going to join the Death Eaters with them."

"Regulus…"

"I'm worried about what's going to happen when I go home for Christmas." Regulus admitted. "My parents probably expect the same thing from me."

"You could stay here," Remus suggested.

Regulus shook his head. "No, my parents would never allow that, not after Sirius…"

Remus laid a gentle hand on Regulus's arm. "Let's just try not to worry about it then. It might not be as bad you think." He gave Regulus a strained smile. Regulus smiled back, he appreciated Remus trying to make him feel better even if he could tell he didn't believe what he was saying.

"I still can't believe how kind you are," Regulus said leaning in and kissing Remus.

Regulus felt Remus smile against his lips before they jumped apart as the door suddenly burst open. Regulus's head snapped towards the door and his blood ran cold as he saw Sirius standing in the doorway with his wand drawn and mouth hanging open. A panicked looking Potter was standing behind him.

"Sirius…" Remus said.

"What the fuck Lupin!" Sirius yelled.

Regulus saw Remus flinch at the use of his last name.

"How did you know we were here?" Remus asked.

"How did I know? That's all you've got to say?"

"It's none of your business anyway," Regulus snapped.

"You shut up!" Sirius said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Remus raised his voice for the first time.

Regulus's head snapped towards Remus. He couldn't believe Remus would defend him like that, to Sirius of all people.

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "You left this in the dorm," he said to Remus, throwing a piece of parchment on the ground.

"Oh," Remus at least seemed to know what the parchment was.

"I tried to stop him," Potter said, "but …"

"You knew!" Sirius spun towards Potter.

"I…"

"Fuck you Prongs!" Sirius yelled. "Fuck all of you!" He stormed out of the room.

"Padfoot! Wait!" Potter hurried after Sirius.

Regulus avoided Remus's eyes, too scared of what he'd see. Would Remus want this to end now that Sirius knew?

"Regulus…"

Regulus jumped to his feet and not giving Remus a chance to end things, he hurried out the door.

* * *

Regulus sped around the quidditch pitch trying to take his mind off everything. It didn't work of course. The harder he tried, the more persistent his thoughts were. Was his relationship over? Would Sirius brake his silence with their parents to tell them? Would he announce it to the rest of the school and would someone else tell his parents? That seemed more likely.

He was flying for a while before he spotted his brother sitting in the stands watching. _Might as well get it out of the way_ , Regulus thought flying towards his brother with a sigh. His heart was hammering but Regulus tried to keep his face calm as he landed next to his brother.

"You're good," Sirius said awkwardly. "No wonder James thinks Slytherin is a threat for the cup."

"What are you doing here?" Regulus asked. "Shouldn't you be apologising to Remus?" He saw Sirius screw his face up as he called Remus by his first name.

"I spoke to James," Sirius said. "He said I shouldn't talk to Moony while I was mad, said I'd say something I'd regret."

"I guess there's nothing you could say to me that you'd regret."

"Dammit! I'm trying Regulus!" Sirius sounded frustrated for the first time. He sighed heavily. "There's a lot I regret when it comes to you."

Regulus looked at Sirius in surprise.

"When I came here," Sirius said, "people expected me to be just like the rest of our family. It took me a long time to get them to change their minds. That's why I pushed you away when we were young, I didn't want people to associate me with our family."

"I'm starting to understand that," Regulus said thinking of Avery and Mulciber. They wouldn't have bothered with him, and they certainly wouldn't be encouraging him to join the Death Eaters, if his last name hadn't been Black.

Sirius looked like he was going to pat Regulus's arm for a moment before he pulled his hand back.

"Look, James said Moony really likes you, so if you like him too I won't stop you. But … Don't hurt him."

"I don't want to," Regulus admitted. "I really like him too."

"Good … that's good." Sirius looked uncomfortable again. "I should go. You're right I owe Moony an apology. Bye Regulus"

"Goodbye Sirius."

* * *

 **Remus**

Remus was pacing the dorm room nervously. Him and James had fetched the map and had watched Sirius's dot as it followed Regulus's to the quidditch pitch. James had made himself scarce when Sirius had starting heading back their way.

Remus froze as the door opened. Sirius looked nervous.

"Sirius."

"Moony."

They spoke at the same time.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," he said. "I think I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?"

Sirius frowned. "You were snogging my brother!"

Remus sighed. "I should have told you earlier."

"I get why you didn't."

"Are you still mad at me?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said. "Just be careful OK. You know what my family's like."

Remus was about to argue that Regulus wasn't like that, but then he remembered their conversation from earlier. It sounded like he was starting to be pressured towards the dark side and he was still determined not to let his family down.

"I don't know what will happen," Remus admitted. "But I do know your brother is a good person and I really like him. I guess I'll take things as they come."

Sirius nodded. "OK, but for the record Moony, I really don't want to know anything about your love life anymore."

"Are you sure Padfoot because Regulus …" Remus had a duck as a pillow was launched at his head.

"Oh my god Moony stop!"

Remus just laughed.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi."

It was Christmas break and Remus had spotted Regulus alone on the train.

"Are you looking forward to the break?" he asked.

"I'm a little nervous about seeing my parents," Regulus admitted.

"You'll be OK," Remus said hoping he sounded sincere. "You can always write."

Regulus smiled warmly.

"Do you want to come and sit in our carriage?" Remus asked.

Regulus looked past Remus and frowned. Remus followed his eyes and saw Sirius sitting on the floor leaning against James's knees while James tried, unsuccessfully, to braid Sirius's hair.

"I think I'll pass," Regulus said.

Remus smiled.

"OK well I guess I'll see you after the holidays then."

"OK bye Remus."

"Bye Regulus."

The looked at each over for a moment. Remus was trying to decide if he could hug Regulus or not but before he could make up his mind Regulus was gone. Remus sighed as he returned to his carriage. He really hoped things didn't change after the holidays.


End file.
